Just Like A Pill
by TheBaby1991
Summary: For Lisa Matthews pills never really worked for her they just made her worse just like her relationship with Jeff Hardy. Bad summary I know but I promise good story. OC's, Jeff, Matt, John, Dave, and other superstars
1. Sleeping Pills

Title: Just like a pill.

Summary: For Lisa Matthews pills never really worked for her they just made her worse just like her relationship with Jeff Hardy. Bad summary I know but I promise good story. OC's, Jeff, Matt, john, Dave, and other superstars

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the original characters.

Chapter 1:

Lisa Matthews stood in her bathroom, with tears running down her cheeks. She was 5'5. She had light brown hair that people thought was a honey blonde shade. Her gray eyes that were usually shining were now filled with tears. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. She knew that their relationship was going to be hard because of his schedule. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, a roller coaster ride. Which she so desperately wanted to get off of. But something always made her stay on for one more lap. She was in love with him. But it seemed like he just didn't care.

Lisa wiped her eyes then looked at the pill bottle in her hand. She hated the stuff because to her they just made things worse. It was prescribed sleeping pills, because of the lack of sleep she had gotten lately. All because of him.

She opened the bottle and shook one pill into her hand and popped it into her mouth. She then gulped down the cup of water that she had.

"Okay Li, this is the last time" she said to herself. But who was she kidding. She said that the last time this happened. She shook her head and walked out the bathroom into her bedroom.

It reeked of him. His scent, his laugh, his everything. She sat on the bed that they shared, and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what did she do to deserve this. She never felt this way for any man her entire life, yet he was the very same man that was causing her so much pain. Ignoring friends that said she was a fool to keep forgiving him and family that said he was no good for her because she deserved better. It was like he knew she would come back to him, like she was wrapped around his finger. Why couldn't she fall for someone else? Someone who she can say "I love you" to and he would say it back instead of some sorry accuse like "baby you know I have trust issues", "I can't say I love you right now" or her favorite "I can't get to close to you right now" then it ended with "I think we need a break".

Lisa found herself drifting off to sleep. But she was interrupted by her front door opening. She sat up and wondered who the hell was in her house. No one had a key, no one except, _no it can't be _she thought as she quickly got out her bed. She started to walk down the steps until she stopped in the middle of the stairway.

"What do you want?"

"Hi to you too babe"

"What do you want Jeff"

"Li are you okay"

"I'm fine, what do you want"

"I came here to see my girlfriend… I didn't know that was a crime"

"We are not together anymore Jeff, so once again what do you want?"

"Babe I know what I said and you know I didn't mean it"

"Really, well I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I mean this" she said making a gesture with her hands "I mean us, I can't do it anymore"

"Lisa I never mean half the things I say"

"What about the other half"

"What about it?"

"Jeff just leave"

"Why?"  
"I JUST TOLD YOU!" she sighed and took a deep breath "I can't be with someone that doesn't feel the same way"

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff I love you and you don't feel the same way, and I can't keep trying to make you love me because it's hurting me"

"That's why I came back"  
"Why? To put me trough more hell"

"Lisa I love you"

"You what?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry, I told you I couldn't because I didn't want to get hurt, but I do love you" He said running a hand through his hair. "And I can't be without you"

"And is that suppose to make it all better" she said as tears started to fall. She didn't want to because he hated to see her cry and at that moment she didn't want him to. "Jeff it doesn't work that way"

"Don't you believe in true love?"

"Yes and obviously you're not mine if you can't open up to me"

"Well I'm doing it now aren't I?" he snapped.

"Too little to late"

"Li, please" he said walking up to her. He cupped her face with his hands and brought hers to his for a kiss. One of his hands went to the back of her neck forcing her to submit to him.

"Jeff please, I can't do this again" she whispered. He then silenced her with a kiss. Then keeping his balance he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the floor and started to unbutton her shirt. Which he let fall to the floor. She lifted his shirt above his head letting that hit the floor too.

He bet down to her level kissing her neck then her collarbone. He moved back up to her face and kissed her lips gently. She felt like something had taking over her because now she was tugging at his belt buckle. Once she undid it, she unbuttoned his pants she let it fall around his ankles along with his boxers. He stepped out of them and did the same to her.

Lisa then instructed him to get in the bed first, which he did. She then straddled him. Gliding him into her, she through her head back and moaned in pleasure. Jeff then captured her lips in another kiss will guided her up and down.

"Do you love me" he whispered. Lisa continued to ride him.

"Yes" she moaned.

"Good". He then ran a hand through her hair then grabbed it forcing her head to go back, as his lips landed on her collar bone. He let go of her hair but continued his assault on her neck. He then put his hands on her hips to move her faster.

"Jeff, on god" she moaned

"That's right babe"

"I'm cuming"

"Do it"

Her walls then closed around him. Causing her to release. And soon after a couple of thrust he came too. The couple was breathing heavy and sweat was all over their bodies.

"Li?"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No matter what, I love you" Lisa nodded. And looked into his eyes then kissed him. Jeff held on to her like he never wanted to let go of her. But too bad her alarm clock didn't care.

Lisa woke up and look at the clock as it read 8:00am. She quickly turned it off and sighed to bad it was all a dream. She knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_I knew it was just too good to be true._ She thought. She sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep.


	2. i need a drink

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my original characters.

Lisa quickly put her hair in a ponytail as she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting company, she didn't want any. All day they've been calling her saying the same thing. They were basically saying that it good for her and she should've known better. The doorbell just kept ringing.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" she said as she finally reached the door. She opened it and put one hand on her hips.

"What Jamie". Jamie was Lisa's best friend since they were in diapers. Jamie was 5'6 with hazel eyes and jet black hair. Jamie stood in the doorway then looked her friend up and down.

"So are you going to let me in, or what?" Lisa moved to the side to let her in.

"Girl what the hell have you been doing all day"

"Cleaning"

"You don't clean, well at least not like this"

"I'm taking out anger"

"Well you should be angry more often" she said looking around the house. She could actually see her reflection in the hard wood floor.

"So why are you here, to yell at me or something?"

"Whoa okay first, lose the attitude, two no, just came to talk"

"Make it quick I'm cleaning"

"You **don't** clean" Jamie said sitting on the couch "so want to talk about it"

"No not really, we're done, and it's for real this time"

"Does he know that?"

"He's the one who broke up with me so he should"

"Lisa, you are my girl and everything but you and I both know this isn't the last time".

Lisa sighed. "I know, but if he would just stay away it can be"

"You'll still love him"

"Yeah but he doesn't love me-"

"I wouldn't say that"

"He doesn't"

"Li, the boy loves you so much it hurts but he just won't tell you, why the hell you think he keeps coming back"

"To play with my heart like all men do"

"hey not all men are like that"  
"I just want to move on"

"Well that's the other reason I'm here"

"Excuse me"

"We're doing out tonight"

"No, no we can't"

"Why?"  
"I might run into him"

"Why would you do that?"

"They're here tonight"

"Oh my god, are you serious"

"Yes"

"You can't keep putting your life on hold for this boy, so go get ready"

"But-"

"Now Lisa… by the way take a shower you smell like Clorox"

Lisa gave her friend a look then put up her middle finger. Walking up the stairs she thought_ something doesn't fell right._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lisa stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She found an outfit that she can wear tonight. A forest-green corset, with black jeans with and a pair of black boots. She was now applying some green eye showdown and some cherry red lip gloss. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Wearing silver hoop earrings and other silver accessories to complete the look. She stood back and looked at herself. And she actually felt beautiful and sexy. She actually saw what everyone else saw. Her B cup breast, her size 4 hips and her hypnotizing gray eyes._ Damn I'm sexy._

"Lisa if you don't hurry up"

"I'm coming" she said walking down the steps

"Shit girl if I was I lesbian"

"I take that as I look good"

"You look beautiful, now common" Jamie said walking out the door. "Monica, Lela and Yolee are meeting us there".

Lisa nodded her head and locked up her house. She got in Jamie's car and drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze was a hot new night club that they just built in New York. And it was Jamie's idea to check it out. As they walked in they felt the heat. It was dark and the music was loud.

"Lets go find the girls" Jamie yelled over the music.

"What?"

"Lets go find the girls"

"Oh okay"

Fighting their way through a sea of bodies they finally made their way to the bar where their friends were.

"Nice to see you outside" Monica said looking at Lisa.

"Well thanks" she replied.

"Well I'm surprised that Jamie didn't have to drag your ass out here" Yolee said drinking her long island ice tea.

"Well she didn't, I mean I may have argued a little but I came"  
"Good well we already brought you a drink" Lela said handing her a pina colada.

"So Li plan on dancing with anybody"

"No, but I'm guessing you are going to make me huh Jamie"  
"Of course, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't"  
"Good ones"

"Nope sorry". Just then the song U + Ur Hand by pink started playing. The girls made it to the dance floor, dancing with random guys. That's when Lisa felt it. She felt like she was finally having fun. The kind of fun she hasn't had in a long time. She sang along with Pink… a lot of people said that she kind of looked like her.

"you know who you are High fivin', Talkin shit but you're going home alone arentcha?" she sang. And for the first time she felt free.

"Hey guys I'm going to get another drink" she screamed. She left to go to the bar.

"1 pina colada please"

"Lisa?'

She turned around. "Matt?"

"Hey" he said giving her a hug. She hugged him back. _This cant be good_ she thought.

"How you doing?"

"Good you?"

"Good, how's Ashley"

"She's good, she's over there with everybody"  
"Oh"

"So who are you here with?"

"Jamie, Monica, Lela, Yolee… you know just the crew"

"Why don't you come say hi to everybody?"

"Um no"

"Lisa common"  
"matt…"

"I know you and my brother are not talking but say hi to everybody else"

"Fine, I'll so it"

He dragged her across the club to meet everybody else and in a spilt second her heart stopped not only because she saw him. Because she saw him making out with Kristal.

"Guys look who I ran into at the bar" matt said still holding her hand.

"Hey Lisa" they said. Then he looked up. Lisa stood there with a straight face glaring at him.

"Hi Jeff" 


	3. breaking the habit

Lisa stood there looking at him. She was doing everything in her power to not cry in front of him but the silence between them was making it harder to do.

"Hi Lisa"

"I see you moved on rather quickly or was this going on during our relationship"

"Lisa-"

"Never mind" she said looking away from him. "Well I'm gonna leave you guys alone and get back to my other friends"

"You know you can stay if you want" matt said looking at her.

"No they don't even know I'm over here so I'm gonna leave you"  
"well Li it was nice seeing you again"

"You too matt" she said giving him a hug

"Keep in touch alright". She nodded her head and walked away. She needed a drink. She needed to leave. She walked quickly to the bar and ordered a whine cooler. Her friends spotted her

"Where the hell were you" Jamie asked.

"Never mind that, we need to leave now" she said as the bartender handed her the drink.

"Why what happened" Lela asked

"I knew I shouldn't have came out here"

"Okay Lisa just tell us what's wrong"  
"I tell yall when we leave". She said. Her friends looked at her with a confused look but shrugged it off and headed toward the exist to the club. Lisa followed.

"Lisa" he yelled as he ran after her. She was hoping he wouldn't come after her and just go back to his bimbo girlfriend. But she wasn't going to stop. She continued to walk but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Lisa let me explain"

"Explain what Jeff"  
"why I was kissing Kristal"

"You don't have to explain nothing to me because we are not a couple anymore"  
"yes I do"

"Jeff just go back to your girlfriend okay"

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Well whatever she is to you go back to her"

"Can we just talk?"

"I rather not"

"Why"

"Because we go through this all the time" she said looking at him dead in the eye.

"Lisa here me out"

"Jeff-"

"Look the kiss just happened, it didn't mean anything" he said "yes I may like her, but she's no you"

"Oh that's just Bullshit"  
"what?"  
"You broke up with me and then you want to turn around and say she's no me" she said "do you really think I'm that stupid"

"No"

"You obviously do"  
"Lisa I –"

"Jeff I want my life to go somewhere and I can't do that if you keep messing me up" she then walked away from him leaving the club. She got out side only to feel his presence behind her. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Lisa"

"Leave me alone Jeff, can you do me that one favor"

"No I can't do that"

"Why?"

"Because I can't"

"Well to bad for you because I'm moving on weather you like it or not". She said as she continued walking to where Jamie parked.

"What do you want me to say, Lisa?"

She quickly turned around to face him. "I don't want you to say anything, I'm not forcing you to" she looked him in the eyes "what I wanted you to say to me, I don't want to here it anymore"

He stayed silent and looked at her. He truly didn't know what to say to that.

"You moved on I get that, so let me do the same"  
"I didn't move on, Lisa and you know that"

"Do I, Jeff?" she said folding her arms across her chest "because you can change your mind in like what… a month". He didn't know what to say to her. But he could show her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Slow and passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. She was caught in the moment and she didn't want it to go away. She truly did love him but that's the reason why she just couldn't go back to him. He let go of her "did I prove myself" he said looking at her.

"You did, but I just can't do this anymore"

"What?"

"I'm breaking this bad habit that I have and it's you" she looked down at the ground and continued to speak "we always go trough this and I'm tired of it, so I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek "take care Jeff" she the turned around and walked away. She finally let her tears flow. She finally did it she let him go. But Jeff didn't see it that way. How could she just walk away from him without a second thought? He knew how he felt and he wasn't giving up on them. This wasn't the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She reached the car which Jamie was already inside of. She quickly wiped her tears and got in.

"You saw him didn't you?" Jamie asked and all Lisa did was nod as she wiped the tears away.

"I told him it was over for real"

"And what did he say"

"He said nothing like he usually does"

"Lisa you know he does love you"

"He doesn't know the meaning of love, so he can't be capable of it"

"Girl I'm telling you, you're missing out on true happiness"

"Does it look like I'm happy with him?"

"Yes"

"well maybe I was but I want true happiness"  
"whatever Lisa, you know this isn't over, not by a long shot"

"It is, and he knows that" she said looking at the window as they pulled off._ I hope he knows that._


	4. I Promise

Lisa woke up to see the sun shining in her face. She had a rough night. After arriving home she heading straight to her liquor cabinet and started mixing drinks. From the vodka to the whiskey to the freaking tequila. She opened her eyes then quickly shut them. The sun was too bright for her. She rolled over and looked at the time. It was twelve noon. She sat up and got out the bed. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked a few times._ Damn how much did I drink last night?_ Were her thoughts. She stood up and nearly fell over. She put her hand on the wall and started to walk to the bathroom.

Lisa flicked on the lights in the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, her hair was a mess._ Damn I'm fucked up_. All she needed was a cold shower. She needed to forget she saw him. She had to forget that he kissed her. She just needed to plain forget. Which is what she was going to do.

After getting out the shower, and after putting on some clothes. She went downstairs to get something to drink. Something that was not alcoholic. She got some orange juice and put the cup to her lips only to hear the door bell. Lisa wasn't expecting anybody, well she never does. She walked to the door to open it

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeff stood in front of the door with his back facing it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ It sounded good in his head. But now it was just plain stupid. This was a house the used to be his. A house that held so many memories, good and bad. He heard the door open and he turned around. She looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"To talk"

"I'm done talking to you" she started to shut the door, only to have Jeff push it back open.

"Well I'm not done talking to you"

"Jeff I told you to leave me alone"

"And I told you I can't do that"

"Don't you have to go make out with Kristal or something?"

"Haha very funny" he said brushing pass her and into the house. Lisa closed the door and walked in her living room and sat on her couch. She folded her arms across her chest

"Talk"

"Lisa I never meant to hurt you like that"

"Yeah right" she said under her breath. "So what did you mean to do Jeff?"

"I don't know"

"Well I can give you a hint" she said as she sat up "you wanted to play games with my mind and my heart, you wanted to make my life a living hell"

"That is not true"

"Really?"

"You know how I feel about you"  
"No Jeff, you know how I feel about you" she said "you have never told me how you feel"

"Well you know I can't do that"

"My point exactly"

"Lisa why are you being so damn difficult"  
"I'm being difficult?" she said standing up from the couch. "If you would just open up to me and tell me how you feel then we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Well I can't and you know that"

"Then don't waste my time"

"So I'm wasting your time?"

"Yes you are, I'm trying to have a life, you know move on"

"Lisa, I'm trying here"

"No you're not, because if you were then you would just tell me"

"AND I TOLD YOU I CAN'T" he snapped. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"And why can't you accept the fact that that's not gonna be enough for me"

"You know what"

"What Jeff?" Suddenly Jeff pulled her into a kiss. This took her by surprise. Lisa tried to put her hands between them to push him off but Jeff grabbed her hands. _I'm dreaming this is not happening._ She thought. If only her alarm clock would go off and this would be over. But it wouldn't. She knew where this was leading and she was trying everything in her power to not let it get to that. But this was the man she loved, and it was hard to fight him. Jeff suddenly picked her up and carried her upstairs. Once inside her bed room he put her down.

"Jeff I-"

"Lisa you and I both know you want this just as bad as I do"

"But I-". She was silenced by another kiss. That was more passionate then the first. Jeff then pushed her onto the bed and started to undress her during this whole time she was in some kind of trance because before she knew how to react, he slid inside her. And at that motion she gasped._ No this can't be happening._ She thought. But with each thrust she moaned and with each thrust the more it became a reality.

When they both came Jeff rolled over to the side of her. In her mind that was the best make-up sex that ever had. _Damn that was great._

"Lisa?"

"What" she said as she took in a breath. He then pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"So did I prove myself?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well I promise this is the last time" he said kissing her forehead "I promise that I'm gonna be here for you".

Lisa closed her eyes and nodded her head. She started to drift off to sleep wondering how long was this promise going to last.


End file.
